


Death of a Sister

by Loveyou3000Klaroline



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyou3000Klaroline/pseuds/Loveyou3000Klaroline
Summary: Natasha never thought death would heart this much.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Natasha Romanov & Melina Vostokoff, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Shuri, Okoye & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Yelena Belova & Alexei Shostakov | Alexi Shostakov, Yelena Belova & Melina Vostokoff, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

This was not how it should have happened. 

This never should have happened. That’s what Natasha tells herself. Natasha was the one the Taskmaster was aiming for. Yelena was the one to get in the way. 

It start like this: 

They: Natasha, Melina, Alexei, and Yelena, have been fighting for what felt like ages. This guy just can’t seem to stop. They can’t even seem to get one hit one him.   
Melina and Alexei where fighting some of the Taskmaster men, while Natasha and Yelena where trying to take care of the man himself.   
Natasha can see some more of his men coming at Yelena and her. Natasha tells, “You go take care of the men I got him.” Yelena looks up from the person she just killed. She nods, “You be safe.” Natasha smirks, “Always.”   
As they take off in different directions, Natasha faces the Taskmaster. The make it one the bridge, when Natasha jumps over it to avoid getting shot. As the Taskmaster follows her, while still shooting. She, herself, tries to hit him with a couple of her Widow bits, but he is able to doge all the hits.   
When Natasha hits the ground she can see Yelena handling some men, Alexei and Melina are in the same position. The Taskmaster lands on the ground in front of her.   
Taskmaster, “I have been waiting for this. The finial moment of the one and only Natalie Romanov. I am so please I am the one that gets to end you.” His voice comes out just a little bit robotic, because of the mask. Natasha smirks back tauntingly, “You won’t be killing me not today.” Taskmaster, “We will see.”   
As they run at each other Natasha thinks, what if she does die? Maybe it’s time. She got to make peace with her Russia family. Even if she didn’t with her America one. Natasha is sick and tired of having to fight. She is sick of run from all her problems. So as she continues to try and make a strike against the Taskmaster, she concludes maybe if she dies here. Protect Yelena, Melina, and Alexei, what will happen next. Will he continue to go after them? Will he back off once he kills her? 

As Natasha thinks to herself mentally, distracting herself. The Taskmaster throws her back straight into Yelena. As Yelena comes over to help Natasha. Natasha shakes her head, “No. I’m fine. I got him.” Yelena stares at her for a long hard moment, she responds through grit teeth, “Fine!” 

Natasha looks back at the Taskmaster, she locks her jaw. “Come get me,” she growls out. The Taskmaster chuckles through his mask. As they run forward, Natasha goes for his left leg, but he already has her on her back. As Natasha jumps back up, they both keep blocking and sending blows. Most of Natasha’s blows get deflected, while his blows have made it’s hit. As he finally gets a powerful hit to her abdomen and knee, making it brake, it also starts sending her back. When she hits the ground, they both raise there gun, but he is faster. Only one bullet gets sent out. 

Bam! 

A target hits the ground. 

Natasha expected pain. She expected darkness, but she never expected to see her little sister go down in front of her.

As Yelena let’s out a grunt falling to the ground. Natasha grabs her gun screaming, firing all of her bullets she has left. 

Bam!  First on hits his abdomen. 

Bam!  Second hits in between his eyes.

Bam!  Third hits his heart.

All for different reasons, all make her fill more guilt. As his men watch him go down, they all start to scram. Leaving the scene as they have no leader. 

As she looks down, she sees Yelena starting to choke on her blood. Bending down Natasha presses down hard on Yelena’s abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. Yelena grabs her hand, “Stop Natalie. It is no use, I am dead.” Natasha shakes her head, she mumbles out, “No. No! You are not dying! Not today.”   
Melina and Alexei come up taking in the scene before them, both with tears in there eyes, trying to hold back sobs. Alexei wanting comfort pulls Melina in his arms. Melina excepts it greatly in the need for her own comfort.  
Yelena, “Natalie you can’t do anything.” Natasha shakes her head, “Yes I can! I will fix you.” Natasha fingers are getting soaked with blood. She uses her hand to get the hair out of her face, while trying to sip a tear, making blood on her face. Yelena commands in a small voice, “Natalie!”

Natasha looks up into Yelena eyes, she knows. She knows there is nothing she can do. She puts there foreheads together, as she pulls back she can hear Yelena barley whisper out, “Let me go.” At Natasha head shake, Yelena continues, “It’s ok.” With that all the light leaves Yelena’s eyes. 

Natasha sobs over the body of her fellow sister. Melina and Alexei come and stand beside her, each her one hand on another. 

As they hear cars pull up, Natasha ignores them, but Melina and Alexei both share a look. They both know that if the people in the car see Natasha. She is as good as dead. Melina bends down, “Natalie you need to go. They can’t catch you.” Natasha turn to looks at her with tear going down her face. Natasha ask with a cracking voice, “Where do I go?” 

Alexei smiles lightly, “Call your team. Go to them. We will handle the fall out here.” Natasha looks up at his tear stain face, “I don’t want to leave, it should have been me.” Melina grabs Natasha’s face, “Don’t you ever say that. Now you need to leave. We will handle this.” 

Natasha slowly nods her head, as she goes to get up her knee goes out. Alexei grabs her to steady her up. Natasha ignores the pain, shaking her head, while mumbling: “I got it. I can make it back.” 

As the watch Natasha walk off, with only a limp, they turn to each other and share a look. Alexei bends down picking up Yelena’s body. Alexei, “Let’s go.” 

When Natasha finally limbs into a hotel room she had, she sees Yelena’s vest laying by the phone. As she starts to cry again she takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the pain that surrounds her whole body, mainly her knee. 

She grabs the vest in one hand, with the phone in the other. She stares down at both. Slowly she types in the phone number of the only person that can help her. Steve Rogers. 

Natasha, “Steve, I need your help.” Steve sits up in his chair in the wakanda sitting room. “What do you need?” Natasha is silent for a moment, “Do you still trust me?” He responds almost immediately, “Of course.” By this time Sam and Wanda are both looking at him in question. Natasha barks out a laugh, even thou immediately regrets it, “I won’t trust me. I am in Russia, track the phone.” Steve frowns, but writes on a paper telling Sam to track the phone call. “I am doing that right now Nat. Can you stay on the phone?” He can tell by just the sound of her voice that she is hurt in some way. “When you get here, don’t mind the blood. It’s not all mine.” 


	2. Never This Much Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never have saw this much darkness in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know Wakanda’s doctors. Any questions ask.

**They expected blood**. 

They never expected this much blood. All over her hands, on her face. Staining the outfit, and in her hair. 

Wanda gasp as she inters the room. As they all step closer to Natasha they can see the darkness in her eyes. The way it use to spark was gone, there nothing left as she stares out into nothing. 

They can see the vest in her hands is being hold with a stain cold grip. As Steve bends down to be eye level with Natasha, he lays a hand on her knee. She jerks back, but they don’t no if it’s because her knee looks swollen or if she was so out of it, that she didn’t hear them. 

Steve and Sam shares a glance as the both then look to Wanda. She walks up slowly as to not to spook the darkened women in front of her. As she bends down, careful to not touch her knee, “Natasha? Can you hear me?” 

Natasha’s eyes come up, they look darker then anyone has every seen. Natasha, “It was my fault.” 

Steve walks even closer to her, “Nat, we need to get you to medical in wakanda. Ok. We need to go.” As he goes to help her she pushes away from him. Natasha mumbles, “I walked here. I got it. I walked here. I got it. “ 

They try there best not to gasp as she gets up, hearing her grunt in pain. Natasha hand immediately goes to her knee as the wait gets put onto it. As she slowly puts the foot out in front of her, she grits her teeth, clenching her jaw. When her foot gets to the ground, as soon as it touches, putting a small amount of pain on it, Natasha is down on the floor. Sam and Steve, both run to grab her, while Wanda stands back to watch the situation with wide eyes. 

Steve, “Let me help you.” Steve bends down and tries to take the vest out of her hands. Natasha jumps back, pulling the vest tightly to her chest. Natasha snaps at him wide eyed, “You do not touch the vest! The vest is mine!” 

Wanda gets over her shock, “Ok. You can keep it, but let us help you!” Natasha stares at them all, before she slowly nods her head. Wanda slowly grabs Natasha elbow, “Let’s go.” As they walk out the door, Steve and Sam share a long look. Steve, “We need to find out what happened.” Sam nods, “I have never seen her like that.” Steve nods his head, “Me nether.” 

A couple hours later... 

Waiting outside of a dark hospital room was Steve Rogers. As he looked inside seeing, Wanda laying on the bed trying to console a broken looking Natasha. 

Steve glances down in his hand, seeing a flip phone. As he debates on calling in some help, we’ll he hope he will help. 

Wanda brushes her hand through Natasha’s red hair. Wanda whispers, “Your going to be ok! We’ll take care of you.” Natasha keeps staring out into the open blankly. Wanda thinks back to all the trouble they had getting her in here. 

When they got to Wakanda, Wanda was able to help Natasha of the jet, but as the medical team came out of the building, Natasha was still until they tried to take the vest away. 

As soon as someone touched the vest, Natasha went into attack mode, pushing Wanda back. Natasha leaps, crashing into the medical team. 

In the end it took T’Challa, Steve, and Sam, with the help of Wanda’s magic to get Natasha pulled back away from them. As Steve takes the panting, bloody, and bruised Natasha, who still has the vest, into his chest. He scopes her up of the ground, he can barley hear her mumble out a name, “Yelena.” 

When Steve put her on the table strangely it was Wanda, Shuri, and Okoye that she let take outfit off, and change her. 

When Shuri was able to wrap all her injuries, they where able to lay her in the hospital bed. When they went to leave the room, Natasha reaches out and grabbed Wanda’s hand. Wanda laid down beside her, Natasha in her arms, rubbing her hair. 

As Steve watches the scene, he makes his decision. As he slides up the phone to his ear, he can only hope the contact keeps it on him. 

Steve, “Hey, I know I said for you to call me, but this isn’t about me.” The man only the other line snarks back. Steve sighs, “I know, but it’s Natasha. Something happened. We need you in Wakanda, Tony.” 

Steve’s last hope could say no. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ask questions or comments, vote and subscribe!! Any questions on the Tony thing?


	3. Turn It Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can hear that voice inside her head, it says, "Put your shield up, don't let the emotion effect you."

**She stares into nothing**.

The blank look in her eye as she looks forward, clenching the vest tightly. Wanda and Okoye where able to get her in the shower and washed off, but she never let go of the vest. Wanda watches her through the window in the hospital room, when she sees Tony and Steve walking in the room, with Pepper right on there hills. 

_ Five Hours Earlier  _

Tony kept the phone on him. Not that he ever thought he would use it. Steve has said to call if he ever need anything. He never thought Steve would call. When Steve did call, Tony was in the middle of having dinner with Pepper and Rhodey. As Tony takes the phone out he warily looks towards it. Pepper grabs his hand, nodding slowly. He raises the phone up to his ear Steve beats him in talking for once, “Hey, I know I said for you to call me, but this isn’t about me.” 

Tony chuckles darkly, “Really, is it another one of your secrets?” Steve sighs on the other end of the line, “I know, but it’s about Natasha.Something happened. We need you in Wakanda, Tony.” 

Tony, “You mean the crazy Russian assassin that betrayed me. Why would I help her? An why is she not calling me herself?” Steve let’s out a shaky breath, that makes Tony pause. “It’s bad Tony. We can’t get her to talk. The only time she moves is when we try to take a vest away from her.” Putting the phone on speaker Tony ask, “What happened?” Pepper and Rhodey share a look of Concern. Steve talks, “I had got a call from Nat. She wasn’t sounding right. She had asked if I still trusted her, which I responded yes. She said, ‘I won’t trust me and told me to track the phone.’ That wasn’t even the worst part, she had told us not to worry about the blood, it’s not all hers.” 

Pepper puts her hand to her mouth, “Oh my god.” Steve sighs, “When we got there, Nat had the phone still in her lap clutching onto a vest like her life depends on it. Every time we try to take it away, she gets violent,” Steve let’s out another shaky breath before continuing, “She let the medical team touch her Tony.She only started fighting when the went for the vest.” 

Rhodey looks at him with wide eyes, both of them knowing of her fear of medical, not letting anyone touch her. Tony, “She let them touch her?” 

“She didn’t make a sound.” Tony nods, “I’m on my way.” He hangs up, Pepper locks at him, “What wring with her letting medical touch her?” Rhodes takes over, “She hates medical. Never wants to go and get it down. I think it had something to do with her childhood.” Tony nods before standing up, “Let’s go.”

_ Present Time _

Tony, Steve, and Pepper walk there way to Natasha’s hospital room. Steve says, “There has been no change, all she does now is stair at the wall.” Pepper looks at him, “Has she let go of the vest?” Steve shakes his head, “No. Wanda got her asleep, but when she tried to take the vest Nat snapped awake.” 

Tony nods his head, “So supper aware of anything and everything to do with the vest, but no awareness to nothing to do with the vest.” Pepper ask, “Have you got her to eat?” 

“No, but it is lunch time right now if one of you want to try?” Tony looks thoughtful, but Pepper beats it to him. Pepper, “I will try. It the least I could do.” 

As they get to Wanda at the window they can finally see Natasha. She is pale, holding the blood stained vest tightly to her chest. With tears still following down her cheeks. Tony ask, “What’s her injuries?” 

Wanda answers, “Shattered knee, two broken ribs, and mild concussion. She won’t say anything, all we got was a name, Yelena.” Tony looks up at her startled, “Did you say Yelena?” Wanda nods her head, “Yes.” 

Tony let’s out a breath, “Natasha came to me a week ago. She mentioned a Yelena. All she wanted was a name.” Tony then turns around to walk away, Steve yells out, “Were are you going?” Tony, “She also mentioned a Melina and Alexei. So I am going to find them, to know what the hell is going on.” Once Tony is out of there site. Steve looks at Pepper, “You want to try feeding her?” 

Natasha doesn’t even look up as Pepper enters the room. Pepper lays the tray at the end of the bed, while she sits in the chair in front of Natasha. 

Pepper stairs at Natasha’s blood ringed eyes, while Natasha stairs back numb. Pepper starts talking, “You know you mean a lot to everyone here. Even Tony. They would do anything for you,” waiting to see if Natasha would reply Pepper pauses, when Natasha doesn’t say anything she continues, “Can you tell me what happened? Tony said you had seen him last week, looking for this guy, with a Yelena.” At the name Natasha suddenly jerks, and her fill with even more tears, but Pepper continues, “He also said you where with a Melina and Alexei.” 

When she gets nothing in response, Pepper nods, “So what happened to Yelena?” Getting another jerk in response, Pepper grabs a hold of Natasha’s hand, “Look you don’t have to tell me, but I need you to eat. I will stop asking questions, if you eat.” Natasha let’s some tears fall down her face, then she starts slowly nodding her head. As Pepper gives her the tray, Natasha sits up, but she still has the vest in one hand. Pepper let’s it slide, Tony will find Melina and Alexei. Pepper just needs to get Natasha to eat. We can work on the vest another day. 

Pepper, “So last night Tony blew up a lab.” At Natasha’s blank look, Pepper smirks, “I said I won’t ask, not that I won’t talk. Now where was I? Yes, Tony blew up his lab.” 


	4. He was Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was trying. He really was, but sometimes you trying your hardest doesn’t always work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha falls apart!

**He was Trying**   
  


He was trying. He really was, but sometimes trying is not good enough. He had went through every camera cam, every security measure he could think of, and he still could not find them. It was like they vanished. People can’t just disappear. 

Tony was able to find out that there was a attack in Russia. There was also people saying they saw, a red head, along with a blonde. 

He followed there tracks, which lead him to a body of the man he helped them find. Along with someone else’s blood, who was not in the system. 

Tony, being the Genius that he is, decided to test the blood found on Nat, with the other blood. It was a match. Whoever’s blood that was, was also on Natasha. Natasha, who would not let go of the vest, also cloaked in the same blood. 

Now, Tony is going to find Pepper, hoping maybe, just maybe, she will know what to do. She always knows what to do. 

Stoping in front of the one sided mirror, Tony watches as Natasha stares off into space, while Pepper tells some funny story of a Red Neck business man, wanna be President. 

Catching Peppers eye, Tony jerks his head slightly, before looking at the file in his hand. She standing up, but stops and murmurs something to Natasha before she leaves. 

When Pepper gets outside she ask, “Did you find anything?” Tony let’s out a shaky breath, while running a hand through his hair, “No. I can’t find them. It’s like they just disappeared.” 

Pepper grabs Tony’s hand, “Hey, you will find them. Just leave the search open.” 

He nods, looking up into Natasha’s room, “How is she doing?” Pepper sighs, “Same. Not talking or really responding, but I have got her to give me a glare. So that’s good.” 

He let’s out a little laugh, “You take a brake. I got for a little while.” Pepper nods, “Be good.” He smirks, “Always.” 

Once Pepper leaves, Tony walks up to the door. He stands there starring at the numb person on the bed. He speaks, “Are you going to stair a whole in the wall? That’s what it looks like.” 

Natasha turns to glare at him, Tony let’s himself sit by the edge of the bed. He speaks up saying, “I can’t find them. I mean, it looks as if they just disappeared, but that’s not possible. I need you to tell me where they went.” 

As she doesn’t say anything, Tony sighs, “I really didn’t want to do this.” He opens the file showing the bloody body of the Taskmaster. He slams it on the bed, “Look at these,” as she does her eyes immediately fill with tears, but he continues, “My guess is you shot him after he shot the other person. There blood was on the scene, but we got known match.” 

He picks one up, putting it closer to her face, “I need you to tell me where to find them. I won’t hurt them, and I think they would want to see you!” 

Natasha looks at the picture with tears running down her face. She has tried to hold herself together. Do everything the red room has ever told her to do, but it just hurts so damn much. She can’t take it anymore, she is so tired of needing to always be put together. Always be the ‘Black Widow’, never anything else. 

So she breaks, she breaks like glass hitting the ground. Shattering all to a thousand places, but unlike the glass she has something to catch her fall. 

Natasha looks up to Tony, her lip quivering, “Yelena has, no had, a apartment in Kev. She loved it there. I would check there first.” Tony nods, “Thank you.” 

He watches silent tears go down her face, before she is glancing at the pictures sitting on the bed. All of a sudden her face goes blank, “Get out.” 

Tony jerks his head up, “What?” She glares up at him, “Did I stutter? Get out!” When he doesn’t move, she picks up the papers on the bed throwing them at him, yelling, “Get out! Out of here! I didn’t want to fill everything!! Get out!” 

Tony steps out the door, just in time to miss getting hit by the bed side lamp. He can look through the window seeing Natasha slump back into the bed, crumbling all to pieces. 

So he caught the glass, but it shattered all in his hands. The glass shards pushing him away and out of reach, so everything else can crumble to the ground. 


	5. Found Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melina and Alexei’s take on Yelena’s death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was late.

**Found Them**

  
Tony didn’t regret anything he had said to Natasha. Mainly because he got to hear Natasha’s voice, and he had found Melina and Alexei’s location. 

Also, Natasha was right, they had gone to Yelena’s apartment. They went to a place that was familiar, but not where people would expect them to go. 

Tony went to the apartment with an idea of what could be seen on the other side. Two killing machines. He was wrong. Tony found two broken people. 

Upon walking into the one-bedroom apartment, Tony didn’t even knock. He knew he had made enough noise in the hallway for them to hear him coming. If they really wanted to kill him, they would. 

Surprisingly the apartment didn’t smell, even though there was a dead body laying on the bed. Tony could tell that Yelena hadn’t started to decompose yet. Alexei was sitting with his back up against the bed on the floor. A bottle of vodka in his left hand, and the other was holding onto one of Yelena’s limp hands. He didn’t even look up at Tony.

Melina was sitting at the dinning room table. She was playing with a knife almost self-consciously, because her eyes were on the chair beside hers. Like someone had been sitting there, and she was waiting for them to return. She, also, didn’t look up. 

Tony stared at the broken people in front of him, unsure of what to do. After watching Melina continue to play with the knife, he decides to head to Alexei. 

Alexei continued staring straight head as Tony bends down closer to him. Tony notes to the man stinks of booze and sweat. Not wanting to spoke the man, Tony whispers, “Alexei? Alexei, can you hear me?” 

He doesn’t respond, but a knife is thrown into the nightstand beside of Tony. A low threatening voice calls out, “Stay away from them.” 

Tony turns around to see Melina’s blood shot eyes glaring directly into his. He raises his hands in surrender saying, “Melina, I’m not here to hurt any of you. I just want to talk. You remember me, right?” 

She walks forward slowly saying, “Yes. You came with Natalie.” Melina freezes, as if trying to hold back the questions on their mutual friend. She continues, before grabbing the knife back from the nightstand, “What do you want to talk about?” 

Watching as Melina turns towards the bed, pulling a finger lightly though Yelena’s hair. Tony says, “We have Natasha in Wakanda. She's not doing so great, and honestly I don’t think you guys are either.” 

Melina stares as if all the answers will start screaming at her, but they don’t. She says, “What does this have to do with us?” Tony rolls his eyes holding back a scoff, “Look, when I was here I didn’t get much on your guy’s dynamic, but what I did get was that you guys were like family. I don’t know what it is like to lose a child and a sibling, but I know what’s its like to lose a parent. I would have never made it if it wasn’t for the rest of my family.” 

She glances back at the bed and Alexei before replying coldly, “Why did you tell me that?” He closes his eyes lightly, “Because, we are all human in some way or another. No matter what was done to us or how much we drink, we all will still feel the pain. A couple of years ago, I probably won’t even be telling you this. I would have asked and if you told me no, then probably left you alone.” 

Melina’s eyes feel with tears as she slides down by Alexei. She whispers brokenly, “Does it even get better? Does the pain ever go away?” 

Tony slowly grabs her hand, surprised when she doesn’t pull it away. He says, “Slowly, over time it will. It hurt to talk about them, and you won’t feel angry at the world. You need people to help you though. Natasha needs you.” 

Glancing down at their hands, along with looking towards Yelena and Alexei. She says, “Ok. We’ll go. I just have one request.” Tony responds immediately, “What is it?” 

Staring him evenly in the eyes whispering, “We bring her with us.” Tony could swear you could hear a feather softly fall to the ground, upon the rest of the broken pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
